Naruto Uzumaki Story
by BlackPetals97
Summary: You've known Naruto since you were both children. Read through the times you and Naruto have had together to show where you stand today. Rated M for later lemons. Naruto X OC
1. Age: 9 Location: Basketball court

You've known Naruto since you were both children. You weren't friends, but you weren't enemies either. You were just like everyone else, stare in curiosity until you look at your parents to see daggers and a frown on their face and so in the end you'd do the same.

You remember when you first met him…

Age: 9  
>Location: Basketball Court.<p>

_"KIBA!" you half yelled, half growled, as said person snatched the ball away from your grasp and ran away with it to the other side of the court._

"You let him get the ball!"  
>"Girls shouldn't play!"<br>"Useless!"

"Shit! I'm sorry!" you yelled to your teammates as they ran past you and towards Kiba who was about to shoot a goal.

You ran as fast as you could towards Kiba, ready to knock him down. If he complains, you'd just say 'It was a accident and that girls don't play rough,' that was until Akamaru jumped out in front of you, forcing you to dodge him so you don't step on him but doing so you stacked it infront of everyone.

Everyone stopped playing and looked at you on the ground, then they all cracked up laughing.

"_**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!**__"_

You turned around to look at Shikamaru, who was timing on the sidelines to find him chuckling as well.

After a few seconds, you started laughing and patted Akamaru who approached you cautiously in case you were angry with him.

Then everyone stopped laughing and looked towards the one of the fences that enclosed the basketball court.

"HAHHAHHAHAHAHAH, SHE TRIPPED! OH GEEZ! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! HAHAH DO IT AGAIN!"

Everyone groaned.  
>"Oh, great. It's Naruto."<br>"What is he doing here?"  
>"Why can't he go play somewhere else?"<p>

You turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair, wearing a white shirt with the fire emblem on it; he had whiskers on his cheeks and a grin that looked similar to a mischievous fox…

"HEY GUYS! DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" he yelled running towards the open gate and on to the court.

"Go away Naruto. You can't play," hissed Kiba.

"Why not! I could kick all your asses with my eyes closed!" said Naruto, closing his eyes and pointing to himself.

"Heh, you don't have a chance." Kiba chuckled to himself,  
>"Go Away, go away," demanded the boy with the beany;<br>"Naruto's too easy to beat!" commented the guy with the glasses.  
>"I don't want to play." You said as you got off the ground and dusted yourself off.<p>

_**"What?" everyone yelled, **__  
>"_ , you have to! If you leave we'll be uneven!" whined Kiba.<em>

It's not that you were doing it for Naruto; you really didn't feel like playing anymore. Akamaru knocked the wind out of you.

You shrugged and started to make your way to the exit of the court.

"We have Naruto?" you heard Shikamaru say in the distance who had got up to join the boys in their circle.

"No, we don't want Naruto on our team! He'll make us lose for sure!" said some boy with a scarf.

"HEY! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! BELIEVE IT!" yelled Naruto, doing a good guy pose.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Why don't you play?" asked Choji.

"Ahh, too troublesome." Replied Shikamaru, resting his hands behind his head.

"All right, Naruto's on your team! Lets get started!" said a smug Kiba, "Shikamaru. Since you're not going to play, you can time again."

"Hn, what a pain."

By now you've stopped half way on the court to listen to the conversation. Those meanies. They didn't even make the effort to make you stay and play the game. Sometimes you wonder why you're their friends!

"Hey, you gonna play?" asked Shika, as he was walking past you to the side of the court to time the game.

"Nah, but I think I might stay to watch, though."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>It's been ten minutes into the game and Naruto is already puffed and to top it off, everyone keeps abusing him, it's obviously only a matter of time before he blows.<em>

"Naruto sure looks like he's taking a beating… should we time out?"

"Nah, there's only five minutes left until the games over anyway…"

You watched Naruto as no one passed to him. You had to admit, even if he was annoying, you felt sorry for him.

Kiba was about to pass the ball to the guy with the glasses until some random kid on the other team jumped in between and knocked the ball away from them and it bounced towards Naruto.  
>Naruto's eyes lit up as he picked up the ball and dribbled it towards his hoop, with everyone not far behind.<br>Naruto stopped infront of the ring lifted his arms and went to shoot.

The ball flew towards the ring, bounced on it once…twice…three times… wobbled a bit…

…then it fell off…

Naruto team groaned, "NARUTO! YOU COULD HAVE HAD THAT!"  
>"You made us lose."<br>"Disgrace!"

_Beside you, Shikamaru got up with the stopwatch in his hand raised above his head, "Times up."_

Just then Kiba started laughing, "HAHAHA! We win! Just what you expect from a loser!"

Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion, grumbling to himself.

"Heh, Kiba won again, but at least he beat that loser, Naruto."

"ALL RIGHT! ONCE MORE!" yelled Naruto, jumping to his feet, "ONE MORE GAME!"

"You'd just waste my time. We got to get home anyway, hay, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his puppy, which barked cutely in response.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Mmm! Home time!"

"Hey, Shikamaru, want to come to the candy store with me? I'm hungry!" asked choji as he and Shikamaru walked out the courts.  
>"Nah, can't. Damn, my mum's going to kill me for being late. How troublesome."<p>

You looked at Naruto as he looked at the ground and kicked imaginary dirt as all the kids walked away, before turning around and making your way home yourself.


	2. Age: 12 Location: The Streets of Konoha

Years pass and Naruto still remained annoying, and he started doing more and more obscene things to get noticed…

Age: 12  
>Location: Streets of Konoha<p>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto ran through the streets, laughing as he carried a bucket of paint with two chunnin ninja running not far behind him.<em>

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"  
>"WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU!"<br>"YOU CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME NARUTO!"

"HAHAHHA! GIVE IT UPP!" laughed Naruto, "YOU'RE JUST BENT BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO WHAT I DO! DO 'YA? LOSERS! WANNA BE'S! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! HAHHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in your seat, you watch the daily altercation between Naruto and Iruka-sensei. It's always the same, Naruto does something he was wasn't suppose to, catches a lot of attention, Iruka-sensei gets mad and then Naruto ends up tied up and lectured. Bored with a sigh, you looked out the window to see graffiti on the Hokage's faces.<p>

_**Sigh**__. Yep. The daily life of an academy ninja._

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto; you failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!"

"…Hmph…" grunted Naruto, refusing to meet Iruka's gaze.

…That did it…

"FINE! BECAUSE YOU MISSED IT, NARUTO, EVERYONE WILL REVIEW THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"

You groaned. Damn that insufferable Naruto!

* * *

><p>"Alright, Sakura here, lets do it! TRANFORM!"<p>

_**POOF**__  
>Sakura transformed into Iruka.<br>"Transformed into me… good."  
><em>_**POOF**__  
>"YESS! I DID IT! YES! YES! YES! YES! SASUKE! DID YOU SEE THAT?"<em>

"Okay, next up… Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke walks up,

_**POOF**__.  
>"Urrhh… good…"<br>__**POOF**_

_"Okay, next… Naruto Uzumaki."_

"This is such a waste of time Naruto," complained Shikamaru,  
>"We always pay for your screw ups!" bitched Ino,<p>

_"Hurry up and get it over with." You demanded from your position next to Ino._

"Like I Care." replied Naruto, walking up to do his transform technique.

"…TRANSFORM!"  
>A wave of chakra surrounded Naruto before he <em><strong>POOF<strong>__-ed into … some naked blonde chick…_

_The naked blonde chick winked at Iruka then Iruka nose bled and then face planted.  
>You had to admit though, it was pretty funny.<em>

"HAHHA! GOTCHYA! That's my sexy no-jutsu!"

Iruka ninja-jumped off the ground and was quickly in Naruto's face with toilet paper shoved up his nose. Wow. The things you would do to learn how to shove toilet paper up your nose so fast without anyone looking.  
>"CUT YOUR STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"<p> 


	3. Age: 12 Location: The Ninja Academy

You've been together for everything from graduating from the academy to eighteenth birthdays, even if they were unpleasant…

Age: 12  
>Location: Ninja Academy<p>

Sitting in your academy room, you waited for your sensei that was the last one to arrive. How dare he. Because of him, you're stuck with an emo, an attention seeking brat and an annoying fan girl.

Naruto peeped his head out the door, making whining noises as Sakura got out of her chair to stand behind him.

"Naruto! Just sit down!"  
>"I don't want to! How come our teachers the only one's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it! The other groups already met their teachers and took off on an adventure or something! And Iruka-sensei's gone too!"<br>"We know, okay."

You watched Naruto grab a stool and stick an eraser between the door and then you watched Sakura argue with Naruto some more until a hand opened the sliding door and a head peeped in.

It was like slow motion as the eraser fell from the door and onto the "elite jounin" (as Sasuke described)'s head.  
>The room was silent as all that was going through your mind was, 'DERP!'<p>

Then suddenly Naruto started laughing and pointing at your sensei, making you jump.

"HAHHAHAH! I GOT HIM! HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! HAHEHHEHEHEHAHHAHEH"

"I'm so sorry sensei, I told him not to do it! I'd never do any…"  
>You slowly tuned out Sakura's voice as you studied the ninja before you. He wore a mask, his forehead protector covering his right eye, whitegreyish gravity defying hair, and wearing the standard jounin uniform… THIS GUY WAS HOT!

He studied the eraser in the hand, "Hmm… how can I put this...?" he asked himself.  
>The way he put the erase down to rest his hand on his chin like he was deep in thought was so hot. You almost drooled. Almost.<p>

"…My first impression of this group…" You subconsciously leaned forward to hear what the sexy man had to say,

"…You're a bunch of idiots."

A wave of depression hit you like a ton a bricks, as you had to hold the tears in from leaking through you eyes. Friendship over!

* * *

><p>Sitting at some balcony, you, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sensei are in a circle as he asks you to introduce yourselves.<p>

"How about you tell us first? I mean, introduce yourself so we can see how it's suppose to work." says Naruto.  
>'YES, NARUTO YOU FUCKING GENUIS!'<p>

"Me?" asks Sensei in that sexy voice of his,  
>"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… hmm… I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it… as for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." You visible hung your head as a wave of depression fell over you. Looks like it's going to be stalking time later. Only if you knew where he lived…<p>

"That was totally useless, all he told us was his name!" commented Sakura,  
>"Mmhmm!" agreed Naruto,<br>"He has a sexy name…" you mumbled,  
><em><strong>"HUH?"<strong>_

_"I said, 'that was really lame…'"  
>"<em>_**Ohh…" **__they said, Sakura giving you a suspicious look._

"Okay, your turn. You, on the right. You first."  
>"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku's Noodle shop! But hate the three minutes it takes after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is… TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE SO THE WHOLE VILLAGE WILL STOP DISRESPECTING ME AND START TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOMEBODY! Somebody important…"<p>

You stared at Naruto for a bit. You had to admit, for a idiot, he really has his priorities straight.

"All right. Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is... [Giggle]… I mean the who I like is… [Giggle]… my hobbies is... [Giggle] … and my dream for the future is... [Squeal]"  
>"Okay, what do you hate?"<br>"NARUTO!"

Naruto doubled over like he just shat his pants but suddenly went constipated.

Even though Sakura just thoroughly hurt Naruto's feeling all she did was stare at Sasuke with gross hearts in her eyes.  
>'Bitch. She didn't even apologize.'<p>

"You. You're Next." You stopped giving Sakura daggers and turned to Kakashi. He was looking right at YOU! You just wanted to walk right up to him and play with his hair.

"Urh, I'm (Y/n). I like…'**the way your hair sits so perfectly'**…people. I dislike centipedes… My hobbies… **'Watching you sleep'** does sleeping count? Hopes and dreams for the future… to be able to defeat my sensei in a battle."

"Hmm, last one."

"My name… is… Sasuke Uchiha."  
>'Dramatic much.'<br>"I hate a lot of things… and I don't particularly ANYTHING." Just then Sakura face dropped.  
>'HAHA, owned.'<br>"What I have… is NOT a dream… because I WILL make it realty. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain …someone."

…Uncomfortable silence…

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."  
>"OUR FIRST MISSION! YES! WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?"<br>"It's a task that the five of us will do together…"  
>"What? What? What?"<br>"A survival exercise,"  
>After a bit of Naruto and Sakura bitching later, Kakashi starts laughing,<p>

"Hahahahha," '.EVER.'  
>"Hey, that's a normal question… what's so funny."<br>"Hahaha, Well if I tell you the question, you're not going to like it... Hahahaha,"

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Out of the twenty seven graduates, only ten will be accepted as gennin, the other seventeen will be pulled out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass, fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%. See didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it."

"HEY! WE WORKED HARD TO GET HERE, BELIEVE IT! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAY?"

"Oh that? That was just a selection of candidates of who might become gennin. Or not. That's how it is. I decide weather you pass… or fail. Be at your designated training ground at 5AM tomorrow, and bring your training gear."

'Crap, crap, crap. I won't get sent back to the academy. I wont!' you were so distracted that you didn't even notice everyone left already… how embarrassing.


End file.
